Beautiful Goodbye
by Alysika
Summary: This is a Songfic to Amanda Marshall's Beautiful Goodbye, about Terra comming back to find he is in love with Raven. Its my first one, so bare with me. Hope you enjoy! Rated T for a comment BB said. - Tee Hee!


**Hey guys, This is my first songfic. Its to Amanda Marshall's Beautiful Goodbye. A gorgeous song. Also, I did this one while I was at work, so it might seemed a little rushed. My boss wasnt too happy when he noticed what I was doing! - Hehe well, hope you guys like it, and I hope it captured some of the songs beauty, at least a little of it! Enjoy!**

**And I dont own Teen Titans, Or Amanda Marshall. -**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fed up with my destiny,**_

_**And this place of no return…**_

The tall blonde climbed the stairs to Titans tower. She hadn't seen this place in a little over a year. It hadn't changed. One step at a time, she moved her stiff legs. She hadn't seen them for just as long.

She reached the top of the hill, and looked up at the Tower.

_I shouldn't be here._

She couldn't go back. But she wouldn't stay in that stone case anymore. She had done her duty there. And she was never going back to Slade, so, this was the only home she really knew.

She raised her fist and just as she was about to knock on the door, she stopped. What was she doing? She couldn't come back here. She couldn't.

_**Think I'll take another day**_

**_And slowly watch it burn…_**

She shouldn't come back here now. They're probably all busy, or have all forgotten about her. How stupid could she have been?

_But he'll be there._

She had to see him again, if only to talk to him for just a few moments. This gave her courage and she pounded her fist against the door three times, a little harder than her stiff body would have enjoyed.

"Friends! We have a visitor!" The blue eyed girl smiled slightly. She could not have been forgotten by her bubbly Tameranian friend. Of course not. She heard some noises coming from inside the tower, and then finally, the noise of the door handle turning. She breathed in deep, as if this cleansing breath would prepare her for anything she faced.

The door opened, and there stood a tall, fiery red haired girl whose green emerald eyes shone, even when the sun had far been gone and the moon was the only source of light. The girl stood still, staring at the visitor at her door.

"Um… Hey Star." The blond girl scratched the back of her head. _Stupid! See I told you they wouldn't want you back here! Why would they! You betrayed them! You hurt them! _"Sorry, I didn't…" she was interrupted by Starfire who had finally realized what was going on.  
"TERRA! TERRA!" She brought her arms around Terra and squeezed her as hard as her Tameranian strength would let her. Terra began to cough.

"Star, I need to breathe!" Terra managed to stumble out while gaping for air.

"Where did you, how did you, when did you? TERRA YOU ARE BACK!" Starfire let go of Terra and took her hand. "Please! The others must know you have arrived to us! Come!" and with that Starfire ran with Terra in hand up the stairs to the Titans common room. Terra had no chance to object.

_**It doesn't really matter how the time goes by**_

_**Cause I still remember you and I**_

_**And that beautiful goodbye**_

She was going to see him, after all this time. She would see him again.  
_I bet he hasn't changed._

Bursting through the doors of the room, Terra noticed it had not changed. This made her smile, at least it was familiar and a perfect change of scenery from the rocky casing she had been staring at for almost a year.  
"EVERYONE!" Starfire shouted at the top of her lungs. Terra covered her ears. "Terra has returned!"

Robin got up from his seat in front of the T.V and slowly turned around. Cyborg came from the kitchen, with his pink apron still intact, while Raven who was sitting on the couch to the left of the door put down her book. A green kitten was sleeping with its head on her lap. Raven nudged the kitten gently, but strong enough for it to stir.

The kitten morphed into the human form of Beastboy, who still half asleep noticed very little.

"Raven" Beastboy moaned rubbing the sleep out of his eye with his right arm while his left arm wrapped around her waist. "Why'd you have to wake me for? I was having a heaps good dream about you… and…" Beastboy smiled. "And yeah."

Raven nudged Beastboy hard, not taking her eyes off Terra. Beastboy recoiled in pain.

"Raven, geese, I'm your boyfriend and you still beat me up? Hate to see what you'll be like as my fiancé!"  
Terra gasped, and then Beastboy finally noticed her. He looked up, and rubbed his eyes once more not completely believing what he was seeing – She had come back.

_**We staggered through these empty streets**_

_**Laughing arm in arm**_

_**The night had made a mess of me**_

_**Your confession kept me warm**_

That night Terra explained her story. She explained how she finally summoned the strength to break out of her deep coma trapped inside the rock and how, using her powers she reversed the effect of the hardened larva. Everyone was so glad to see her safe, and unharmed, aside from the stiffness of her body which would subside in time.

After Terra had finished explaining what her encounters consisted of, everyone welcomed her back, and decided to call it a night. As Starfire and Robin made their way off to their bedroom, Cyborg followed suit. Raven stood from the lounge rooms' couch and glanced at Beastboy, a slight twinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Are you going to come Beastboy? Or did you want to stay…" Raven's heart cringed. She knew he wanted to talk to her, and she knew she had to let him.

"Do you mind Rae?" Beastboy's eyes filled her with faith, for his eyes of deep brown told her to dare not contest their truth.

"No. I'll be waiting for you." Raven said in her usual monotone, concentrating hard on not to show her emotions by letting her powers slip. And with that, she walked away.

Beastboy and Terra sat in silence for some time, until Terra spoke softly. She did not want to anger him.

"Beastboy? Do you remember when we went to that carnival? And we were having fun just being together?" Her eyes turned to look to him, but he did not move. He kept his eyes front, but his profile suggested sympathy, but not sympathy between them, for her. "Well I do. And it was one of the best nights of my life. It kept me going through those long days alone, trapped in the earth." Terra sighed and looked down. She knew in her heart that she had no chance. His heart belonged to another. She knew it was inevitable. Raven had loved him, even before they were together. She knew that he would be hers when she returned.

_**And I don't really miss you, I just need to know**_

_**Do you ever think of you and I**_

_**And that beautiful goodbye**_

"Did you ever, Do you even remember me?" Terra asked, holding back with all her strength her emotions. She just had to know, if the feelings she had for him, the ones that kept her alive through that entire year of loneliness were even slightly returned, even if it was in the past. He turned to face her, and looked her straight in the eyes.

_**When I see you now**_

_**I wonder how**_

_**I could've watched you walk away**_

"Of course. What kind of a stupid question is that Terra?" Beastboy's face was still stern and serious. Terra had never seen Beastboy this way. She didn't like it. "I blamed myself Terra. For the longest time I blamed myself for what happened to you. For what I said that night when you came to confide in me, and I told you, you had no friends. I blamed myself." Beastboy's voice trembled with anger and disgust within himself. He took a deep breath and turned away from Terra.

_**If I let you down**_

_**Please forgive me now**_

_**For that beautiful goodbye**_

Terra and Beastboy sat again in silence. Terra fought back tears with everything that was her. She would not cry. She did not want Beastboy to know. She opened her mouth and hesitated before continuing her conversation.  
"I'm so sorry Beastboy. I'm so sorry you blamed yourself for what happened. But it wasn't your fault. I chose to do it. I wanted to make up for all my wrong."

_**In these days of no regrets**_

_**I keep mine to myself**_

_**And all the things we never said**_

_**I can say for someone else**_

Although she died to tell Beastboy that he meant more to her than anyone else did, she knew she couldn't. He had moved on. The longing for Beastboy would always be in her heart, but she knew there was nothing to do to persuade him otherwise. His heart was with Raven, and just by staring at his turned head, she knew that these feelings for her were strong. She knew, and she could feel it.

Terra brought her knees up to her chin and sat on the couch hugging them, and she began to think more and more about Beastboy and her own past. When she was a Teen Titan, and he loved her. How happy they had been, walking through the park together, laughing, smiling, playing. Why? Why had he forgotten about her so easily? Was she that replaceable? Replaceable by Raven? She didn't understand. Her eyes began to water and one, singular tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her long black sleeve.

_**Cause nothing lasts forever, but we always try**_

_**And I just can't help but wonder why**_

_**We let it pass us by**_

Beastboy turned to face her again. He smiled gently at her. This was the Beastboy she knew, and who she loved.

"Terra, I'm so happy your back, don't get me wrong. But I just want you to know. I'm with Raven now. And I love her with all my heart. She helped me when I was close to death over you, and helped me deal with the guilt I felt of what I had done to you. She helped me in a way that was beyond anyone else's power. And for that, I am eternally in debt to her. I hope you can understand Terra. And I'm so sorry about us. But I know, in my heart that Raven is my one and only." Beastboy smiled, and gently patted Terra on the shoulder. "Welcome home." And with that, he got up and walked away, up the stairs and into the tower's darkness.

_**When I see you now**_

_**I wonder how**_

_**I could've watched you walk away**_

Terra sat on the couch for a long time after, tears streaming down her face. She knew that if she hadn't have disappeared from his life, she would be with him. But he was happy, and there was nothing she could do about it. If Raven was his choice, she respected that. She just wished she didn't cause him so much pain by leaving him in the first place. She regretted that more than anything.

Terra wiped the tears from her cheeks and stood up. She took in a deep breath of fresh cleansing air, and then smirked. Her smirk turned into a smile, her smile turned into a giggle, and the giggle into a laugh. She was alive and healthy. She was able to live her life again, and she could watch her beloved Beastboy be happy. That was a gift above all others. A true wish come true.

_**If I let you down**_

_**Please forgive me now**_

_**For that beautiful goodbye**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Well thats it guys. I hope you liked it. Beastboy and Raven are such a cute couple. Sorry to any Terra fansI might have offended!But Terra is such a strong person, it didnt seem right for her to winge and carry on and sulk. Terra Rocks! - R&R if you can. I might try another songfic soon. When i have more time to write it better! Roses and Cookies for all!**


End file.
